onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Running To A Stand Still
"Running To A Stand Still" is the tenth episode of the fifth season of One Tree Hill and the 98th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on March 4, 2008. When Brooke takes Owen to New York for a glimpse of her other life, she's faced with a ghost from her past. Haley reels from a devastating blow to her marriage, while Nathan and Lucas muster their courage to attend Dan's parole hearing. A major record label takes an interest in Peyton's recording artist Mia. Synopsis Jamie and Nathan get home shouting for Haley to celebrate their win with them, but she appears not to be in. Nathan then gets a call off Haley explaining how she got locked in the library and how she will be back soon. Nathan tells her it is okay and sends Jamie to bed, but only after he lets him sleep in his new Ravens basketball jersey. He also tells her that he is going to take a shower. After putting Jamie to bed, Nathan gets in the shower, and as he washes, the door opens behind him and someone puts her hands around him. He smiles happily telling Haley how much he missed her and Carrie replies saying she missed him too. Shocked, he turns round to find it is Carrie in the shower with him and tries to get her out. As he throws her out, Haley walks in and is gobsmacked by what she sees. Nathan stutters as he tries to explain and asks Carrie to, but she stirs the situation more by telling Haley they love each other. Furious, Haley grabs Carrie by the hair and kicks her out, closely followed by her throwing her husband out. The following day, Peyton walks into her office and finds her old boss, John Knight sitting in her chair. When asked what he is doing there, John explains he saw Mia’s performance on the internet and Peyton immediately steps in claiming Mia as her artist. John begins asking about the first single, but Peyton warns him to stay away from her. He then asks that if a song is recorded but never heard, does it even exist. He walks out, leaving Peyton with his question. She runs into the studio to find Mia listening to her track after Haley edited it to sound really good. Peyton asks if she has spoken to John Knight and Mia confirms he did and told her that she made a mistake signing with her as she does not have to experience to launch her. Brooke goes to see Peyton as she passes Owen at the bar. She begins flirting offering to take him to New York, but there would be no one to run the bar. She then dares him to go and Owen accepts the dare. Lucas is reading a postcard from Karen in Venice as he goes through the post, and then reads another letter concerning Dan being released on parole. He receives a knock at the door and finds Nathan knocking for a place to stay. He invites him in and tells him that Dan is up for parole. Jamie is waiting for his breakfast and when he gets the pancakes from Haley, he is disappointed as Carrie always does them in a smiley face. Haley tells him that Carrie will be gone for a long time, and this just leads on to Jamie complaining that she cut the sandwiches the wrong way to what Carrie does. As they prepare to go to school, Nathan walks in, much to Haley’s surprise. Jamie hugs him unaware of the events that occurred the night before. Haley sends Jamie upstairs and Nathan explains that he has to go to Dan’s parole, but he promises that there is nothing between him and Carrie and that it is just a weird crush. But he swears that it was just flirting and that was it. Haley tells him to go to Dan’s hearing and they will figure out what they are going to do next later on. Nathan has no option to agree and walks out, leaving Haley in tears, but Haley tells him there better not be anymore. Peyton is back to arguing with John and warns him that he will not be getting her artist, but John tells her it is not stealing if Mia wants it to happen. Peyton tells him that she has seen how he destroys artist’s lives and she will not let it happen to Mia. She tells him her and Mia will be fine, but John tells her that Mia will get nowhere without a major label as she does not have the resources. He tells her he is staying till tomorrow morning and that she should do the right thing. At training, Lucas pulls Q off the basketball court and sends him to the doctor to see his hand, much to Q’s dislike. Jamie is going into school as Carrie shouts for him. She explains she has to go away because Haley doesn’t like her and even though she wants to stay, it is all his mom’s fault. She leaves Jamie upset at school. In New York, Brooke takes Owen to one of her many apartments in the East Village. She takes him in and finds the place a mess and realises someone is in her place. They walk round and find a girl face down on the floor after using drugs. Owen turns her round and Brooke gasps as she finds a half dead Rachel lying on the floor. Owen tells her to run a cold shower for her as he picks her up and tries to get her to regain consciousness. He takes her in the shower to try and wake her up as Brooke gets more hysterical. He begins slapping her but it seems unhopeful. Owen is sitting on the bed next to Rachel. He gets up to see a shocked Brooke who asks if she will be okay. Owen tells her she will not die, but she is not okay. He tells her they will have to keep watching her for a while. Brooke explains she knows Rachel from Tree Hill and that she was a model for her until Victoria forced her to fire her. Brooke insists that she wants to help, and Owen tells her to get rid of the equipment she was using, but not to just throw it in the waste as that will be the first place she will look for it. Q is at the doctors and told that he will need a cast for the next 4-6 weeks. Shocked, he is faced with the idea of not getting a scholarship as the scouts will not see him play. Haley goes to pick Jamie up from school and is greeted silently as he refuses to talk to her. He asks why Carrie had to go away and Haley explains that she went away because she had to move on with her life, but Jamie accuses her of lying as Carrie said it was because she hated her. He tells her that Carrie had been in school, and Haley is shocked. Meanwhile, Peyton is telling Mia what John is like. Mia tells Peyton that she is not bothered by John’s label and Peyton tells her the plan of her first single. Mia thinks that it sounds a great plan, but Peyton doubts herself telling Mia she deserves the best, the stuff she cannot provide for her. Mia refuses saying that she wants to stay with the person who got her to where she is. Haley is visited by Carrie who lets herself in to get her stuff. Haley asks for her keys and tells her that her stuff is in the garage in boxes marked ‘whore.’ Haley asks why she went round his school and Carrie tells her that Jamie sees her as family. Disgusted, Haley tells her she is not, but Carrie tells her that she never meant for Nathan to fall in love with her, and asks if Nathan told her about the kiss, the naked swimming and how much he wanted her in that shower. As Haley shuts her out, she turns around to see Jamie who screams that he hates her, before storming upstairs. Rachel wakes up and is less than happy to see Brooke. Brooke asks what happened to her and Rachel tells her life happened. She asks why Rachel didn’t come to her for help, but Rachel tells her that they were supposed to be friends and she fired her. In the apartment, Owen receives a knock on the door, and looks through the peep hole to find what looks like a suspicious man. Brooke walks in and asks who it is as Owen tells her to go back in the bedroom and lock the door. She goes back in as Owen roughs up his hair and takes off his shirt. He answers the door looking like he has been using drugs. He invites him in, and head butts him. He tells him to give him the drugs, but the dealer refuses. He takes off his hat and all the pills fall out. He throws him out threatening that he will break his back if he ever comes back. As he shuts the door, Brooke walks back in asking who it was, but Owen replies by saying it is someone who will not be back. As Lucas and Nathan go to Dan’s parole hearing, Nathan admits to Lucas he wish he got more help from him, to help him with the problems. Lucas then admits he has been pretending his father didn’t exist until the letter made it hit home that they may have to face Dan one day, but Lucas tells Nathan not to let it be today. They arrive at the hearing as Dan walks past them. He greets them as son, but neither acknowledge him. Peyton is visited by John again and Peyton tells him that he was right, that Mia should sign with him. She says this just as Mia walks in and is shocked by what Peyton is doing. She tells them that she will never play for John and that she is disappointed in the way Peyton has treated her. She thanks Peyton for selling her out and then storms out. Dan begins to argue his case for his freedom. He explains that he will forever be guilty for the murder of Keith and he deserves to be in prison, but asks to be released so he can help mend what he harmed in his actions After, Lucas asks to speak and tells the jury how false Dan can be, how he took Keith away from him and how he could never influence his sons as neither of them have ever been to see him, not once. As he sits down, one of the men discover that Nathan visited Dan lately. He confirms it, and Lucas is disgusted. On the way home from the hearing, Lucas is yelling at Nathan who tells him he went to see Dan to tell him he was done with him, to his face. Lucas tells him that they might think he needs Dan in his life still and then let him go. Lucas tells him he should be worried for Jamie as Dan will get to him if he gets out. In New York, Brooke asks Owen how he knew what to do with Rachel and who the dealer was. Owen admits he is a junkie, but has been sober for 8 years due to a friend helping him through it. Owen asks why she cut her off as a friend not just as a colleague, but Brooke says it was her mother but still is wracked with guilt. She asks if she will ever get better, but Owen is unsure and suggests she goes to rehab. Brooke decides to take her as she needs her, so Owen goes home telling Brooke not to give up on her. They hug as Owen says her life, business, money is good, but what interests her is who she actually is and asks her again what is underneath the clothes again. Nathan goes to the Tree Hill High gym and finds Quentin reflecting as what he intends to do as well. Nathan asks what is up, and Q hides his cast and says everything is ok. Nathan admits that he took the championship for granted and Q says he wishes he had it too, but Nathan tells him it will happen, but to enjoy it. Realising it will never happen, Q walks away sad. Brooke tells Rachel she has to go to rehab , and as Rachel promises to not use again, Brooke tells her they both know she will and that she needs to go. Rachel reveals that Brooke is her only friend and asks to stay with her. Back in Tree Hill, Lucas is writing. Nathan walks in and apologises for what happened with Dan today. Lucas tells him to go back and work things out with his wife and to be honest so they can be honest. He then invites Nathan to be his best man, and Nathan is honoured to accept. As he leaves, Lucas looks at the photo of him and Keith happily. Haley goes into Jamie’s room to find him looking at a picture of him and Nathan. Jamie asks where his dad is and Haley tries to explain, but Jamie says Nathan was happy when Carrie moved in. Haley tries to get him to understand that Carrie was a bad lady, but Jamie turns around and says he wishes Carrie was his mom. Mia goes to see Peyton and is told that she is staying on Red Bedroom Records that John will distribute worldwide and they get to stay together as a team. Mia reveals it was all a plan between them to get the deal they want as Peyton reveals she will be opening for Ryan Adams. Mia then realises how fast it has went and that she is unsure whether she can say goodbye, but Peyton assures her she is ready, pleasing Mia. Quentin rips off his cast in anger. Rachel tells Brooke she cannot be alone again as Brooke tells her she is coming home with her. Nathan goes to see Haley and apologises, but Haley hugs him and asks if he kissed her. Nathan doesn’t answer as Nathan sends Jamie out to play basketball outside. The two begin arguing due to Haley’s disbelief. They argue about the way they have been treat and how Jamie now hates Haley. As they argue, Jamie’s basketball falls into the swimming pool and Jamie tries to reach for it, consequently falling in. As they argue, they look out the window and see Jamie drowning in the pool. They rush outside and get him out the water, but he doesn’t open his eyes. Eventually, he coughs up water and Haley cries with relief. As Nathan goes to hug them, Haley tells him to stay away and that she wants a divorce. Memorable Quotes :”Carrie get out of my bathroom right now. Haley, this...oh my god. This, this isn’t this, okay? I swear to you, I didn’t. Look I haven’t...Carrie, tell her” :”Nathan loves me and I love him back” :”I want you to get the hell out of my house. Right now! :”Haley I know this must look...” :”You get out too” ::As Nathan Scott kicks Carrie out of his bathroom, Haley James Scott walks in and gets the wrong impression and throwing both of them out :”Let me ask you something Peyton. If a great song is recorded but it is never heard, does it really exist?” ::John Knight questions Peyton Sawyer about the future of Mia Catalano :”Dammit Nathan, I really thought that we were rounding off that corner of everything. I just don’t...I don’t know how to...I just, I need some time to think and just be alone” ::Haley James Scott questions her future with Nathan Scott :”She’s a friend from home, I hired her to model for the company. Haven’t seen her in a while. I knew she had problems, but not like this. She started screwing up photo shoots and Victoria insisted I let her go. I need to help her, but what do I do?” ::Brooke Davis explains to Owen Morello about her history with Rachel Gatina :”He’s offering you a five course meal in first class, and I’m offering you a sandwich in a coach” :”No Peyton, don’t feel that way. I don’t” :”But it’s true, you made a better record than I thought you ever could and you deserve that spot on the big tour and the kind of airplay and big promotion that I just, I can’t give you” ::Peyton Sawyer doubts her ability to help Mia Catalano :”You are not family. I invited you into this home and I trusted you with the two most important things in my life. My husband, and my son, and you betrayed that trust” :”I know you’re upset. Just know that I never meant for Nathan to fall in love with me” :”Oh honey, he’s not in love with you, I can promise you that” ::Haley James Scott tells Carrie what she thinks of her :”You can do whatever deal you want with her, just know that I will never play for you. Never. I’m an artist, not a business transaction. You know, Peyton, I really thought we had something special. Thanks for selling me out” ::Mia Catalano stands up for herself to John Knight and Peyton Sawyer :”When I was 17 years old, I fell in love. Her name was Karen and for a long time, she loved me back. We had a son, Lucas, but we never became a family we should have been. Instead my brother Keith assumed that role and in my heart something died. I deserve to be in here, there’s no excuse for the crime I committed, and believe me when I tell you I spend every moment wishing I could take that fateful day back. Keith Scott is dead because of me, and that is something I have to live with for the rest of my life. So I’ll just make one pledge here today, if at some time you decide to grant me my freedom, know that I’ll spend every living moment trying to mend the lives of the people I hurt by my actions because I’ve lost something more than my freedom. I’ve lost something far more important than that, a family. These men at the dawn of their young adult lives so far, because of what I’ve put them through, they’ve had it pretty rough. They deserve better, they deserve a father, I hope someday you’ll give them that” ::Dan Scott :”My father abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me. He left us to struggle on our own, even though he was a man of means. Growing up, I only had one person to look after me. Keith Scott, and this man killed him. His own brother, in cold blood at point blank range. Next week, I’m getting married. Keith would have been my best man. But he won’t be there, just like he wasn’t there to see my state championship, or see my first novel being publish. Dan took away all of that. He did it with malice and premeditation. Dan is an educated man and if he’s nothing, he’s very persuasive. Do not let him fool you, he has a very dark and ugly heart and he should never be allowed to walk the streets a free man. So as you deliberate his fate, I ask you only one question. How can a father hope to influence his sons when they never even came to see him? Never even once” ::Lucas Scott about his father, Dan Scott :”Brooke, you’re my only friend. If you leave me this time, I won’t make it. Please don’t give up on me. Can’t I just stay here with you?” ::Rachel Gatina begs for forgiveness from Brooke Davis :”She said that you kissed her. Did you?...It’s a simple question Nathan, did you kiss her?” :”No, but she kissed me” :”You looked me right in the eye and you said that there’s nothing else. You said ‘there’s nothing more.’ And I have been through a lot for you, I’ve been through better and worse, and sickness and health, but I will not do infidelity.” ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott argue over Carrie :”No, you stay away from us, this marriage is over. I want...I want a divorce” ::Haley James Scott to Nathan Scott Voice-over No Voice-over Music * "I Like What You Say" - Nada Surf * "Only Fooling Myself" - Kate Voegele * "Here Goes Something" - Nada Surf * "Tell Me How" - Sara Lov * "Right Here With You" - Frozen Flames * "See These Bones" - Nada Surf * "Cataracts" - Andrew Bird * "The Film Did Not Go Round" - Nada Surf * "Best Not To Think About It" - Athlete This episode's title originated from the song Running To A Stand Still, originally sung by U2. Trivia *Mouth and Skills do not appear in this episode. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Carrie Category:Episodes featuring Quentin Fields Category:Episodes featuring Owen Morello Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano Category:Episodes featuring John Knight